This invention relates to electronic devices for identifying a hazardous situation for a vehicle and, more particularly, to electronic warning devices used to alert a motorist to hazardous situations such as construction zones, school zones, accident sites, and emergency vehicles.
There are many instances when emergency vehicles, such as police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks use sirens, beacons, and/or flashing lights to alert motorists and pedestrians to yield. Other vehicles such as tow trucks, delivery vehicles, school buses, and utility repair vehicles may also use alarms and/or flashing lights when reversing, obstructing traffic, or carrying an oversized load.
There are many instances when emergency vehicles fail to adequately warn motorists as to their presence. For example, emergency flashers and beacons are harder to spot during daylight hours than at night. Sirens or other audible warnings are harder to detect when motorists are using the car radio or when local ambient noise is relatively high. If motorists or pedestrians fail to yield right of way, emergency vehicles may become involved in traffic accidents that may result in the loss of life due to inadequate warning of a hazardous situation. Oftentimes, accident victims do not have ample warning of the hazard.
Because the population is living longer, the number of senior citizens who drive vehicles will continue to be a growing segment of the population. As people age, their reaction times tend to increase. For senior drivers, the response time required to comprehend the hazardous situation and to react accordingly also increases. Therefore, an earlier warning of a hazardous situation such as an emergency vehicle is desirable.
Conventional warning systems also fail to identify the location of the emergency vehicle or hazardous situation relative to the motorist to be warned. Without knowing the direction of approach of an emergency vehicle, it is difficult for a motorist to know how to get out of the way.
If delivery trucks, repair vehicles and other less dangerous vehicles begin using loud sirens and flashing lights, the warning effect of sirens and flashing lights will be diminished due to over-use.
The present invention discloses a system for providing a warning of a road hazard to a motorist driving a vehicle. The warning system includes a transmitter located near the road hazard that generates a radio frequency (RF) warning signal. A receiver is located in the vehicle and receives the RF warning signal. An electronic device is connected to the receiver and is located in the vehicle. The electronic device generates a warning output signal to an audio or a video output device connected to the electronic device when the RF warning signal is detected by the receiver. The electronic device is at least one of a vehicle radio system, a tape player, a compact disc player, a television, an in-car computer, a video game, a telephone, or a global positioning system.
In other features, the receiver and electronic device form an integrated circuit. The electronic device includes a processor, an input/output (I/O) interface and memory. The I/O interface is connected to a vehicle electronics interface which generates a vehicle speed signal. The RF warning signal contains data specifying a localized temporary speed limit. The processor decodes the localized temporary speed limit from the data. The processor compares the localized temporary speed limit with the vehicle speed signal and generates a second warning output signal to notify the motorist that the vehicle speed exceeds the localized temporary speed limit.
In another feature, a vehicle speed controller is connected to the processor. The processor reduces the vehicle speed if the vehicle speed exceeds the localized temporary speed limit.
In still other features, a direction indicator is connected to the processor and generates at least one of an audio signal and a video signal that indicates a location of the road hazard relative to the vehicle. The direction indicator preferably includes a plurality of antennas connected to the receiver and the processor.
In yet another feature, of the invention, the RF warning signal specifies one of a plurality of different warning levels. The electronic device outputs a plurality of different output signals based on the warning level received by the receiver and the processor.
Still other features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the specification, the drawings and the claims.